juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kids Stay in the Picture
The Kids Stay in the Picture is the thirty-ninth episode overall of the show and thirteenth episode of season three. Synopsis Ophelia wants June and her friends to be in her student film as Kordoth's Daughter plots to escape Banishment. Recap June and friends are eating in the cafeteria while Ophelia talks about how bad film festivals are. The school announcement speaker pipes up and suddenly, Ophelia is made known as a film-maker entering the first annual Orchid Bay Film Festival. She gets flustered and asks for all of her friends to help her re-film what she already sent in. For Jody to take part, she would need to get someone else to cover her review on the new Boomfist movie. Ray Ray graciously offers himself for the job and begs for the chance to do it despite having seen the film. When he gets there and the movie is supposed to start though, he sees the film critics seated in front of him banished to celluloid by the Demoness. After being found out for eating popcorn too loud, he fends himself off from her cronies and hiding in the bathroom, calls June. June is in the middle of filming with Ophelia and the rest and makes an excuse to get to the theater but not without Ophelia pleading with June to not leave this time because she needs her to be there. All of them remind her how many times she's missed out on helping them or doing stuff together but June just promises sadly that she'll be back as soon as possible. Ray Ray is being interrogated when June slams open the door to fight the lackeys off. She is suddenly transported to the celluloid world but she fights back, prompting the Demoness to transport them away to different grounds. Appearing in a western setting, she declares that this setup will make it easier for her to beat Juniper. When Juniper gets the upper hand and is about to punch her out so the Demoness transports them to the next flick, a jungle movie. She is sure of her victory again but they are both surprised by a T-Rex about to haul them off. She claps her hands to take them to any next movie and they find themselves in a Star Wars parody. The Demoness enjoys the outlook of the fight as she is decked out in gear she finds befitting for evil. When June's gotten back, the filming's already over and Ophelia is sitting out side of her house, disappointment clear on her face. She tells June that she's always let it slip but that this time is the last and slams the door on Juniper. The next day, Jody and Roger have taken Ophelia to the Orchid Bay theater to cheer her up. Ophelia is downtrodden but comes along and they show her that her film is being shown, she sees people clapping at it and enjoying it. Ophelia is beyond herself because she really appreciates did for her but Roger and Jody direct her to someone else who organized had the idea: June. Ophelia is even more surprised as she didn't expect something like this from June and becomes emotional, hugging June close. Roger and Jody watch this, becoming emotional themselves. Credits clip Ray Ray is enjoying watching Ophelia's film on television and asks June what happened to the film critics who were beamed into the film by the Demoness. The critics are revealed to be playing cards with the Sleazy Demon. Characters *Juniper *Monroe *Ray Ray *Ophelia (final) *Jody *Roger (final) *Demoness (final) *Kordoth (final) Trivia *This episode first aired February 6, 2007 on Cartoon Network Video. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: The Kids Stay in the Picture Episode Trivia - TV.com *The way Ray Ray is dressed in the movie theater is most likely an homage to Superman's alter ego, Clark Kent: round glasses, professional slacks and a hat with a card attached to it that spells the word "Press". *This is the second appearance of the Demoness. *Kordoth the Conqueror also re-appears. *Curiously, the monster-food vendor who appears in Monster Con as a T-shirt vendor and Food for Naught appears next to Kordoth in Barandom. Here he is simply addressed as "Muffin-Man", giving Kordoth food from his cart. *Roger is wearing the viking outfit from It Takes a Pillage again. *The troll that tried to off Jasmine and then Juniper at a peace talk in I've Got You Under My Skin shows up as one of the Demoness' underlings. *The films and film genres that are parodied in this episode are: westerns, Tarzan (as well as jungle films from the 60s) and Star Wars. *The title is also a reference to the Demoness' powers and schemes which in both appearances have been film or photography-related. *This episode marks the first time Ophelia cries and the second time Jody cries. *"'Ending Tagline"': "But they give me gas, muffin." (farts) - "'Kordoth"' Gallery BoomfistMoviePoster.png|Ray Ray looking at the Boomfist sequel movie poster. Filmjune.png|June and Jody in Ophelia's re-shoot of her film. Junefilm1.png|June in the role of Blue-collar worker for Ophelia's film. Junefilm2.png Demoness-cowpoke.png|Demoness in the Wild West JunipervsDemonessStarWars.png|Juniper vs the Demoness in Space JuniperJedi1.png JuniperJedi2.png KordothStarWars.png|Kordoth the Star Trooper References Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Villain Return